This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly, to electrical connectors having a threaded coupling.
A variety of electrical connectors have been proposed to interconnect electrical cables with equipment in a simple and reliable fashion. In certain applications, the connectors are exposed to very adverse operating conditions, such as wide ranging temperatures, intemperate weather, vibration and the like. For example, the electronic equipment in an aircraft is connected to numerous electrical cables. It is very important that the electrical connectors remain securely coupled to the equipment and not become accidentally unplugged or damaged over their specified life expectancy and environment.
Some electrical cable connectors include threaded bushings that are coupled to a threaded male receptacle on the electronic equipment. The bushings are free spinning to allow the cable connector to turn, when being mated to its male receptacle, without the attached electrical cable turning as well. A free spinning bushing allows the connector to be tightened without twisting the electrical cable to which the connector is attached. Depending on the purpose and application for the electrical cables and connectors (e.g. aerospace defense), some electrical connectors may require tightening by a specified amount defined by a torque. The torque applied should not exceed the required torque value so much as to cause damage and strip the connector threads. The typical conventional method for tightening an electrical connector employs a torque wrench connected to a gauge or meter that can be viewed by the user while tightening the connector. However, even with a torque wrench, the user may over torque the connector. Thus, the method lacks assurance that the connector is tightened to the required torque without over tightening.
A need exists for a free spinning electrical connector with torque-limiting capability.